Just One Day
by blacklace-and-roses
Summary: Lightfoot's wish to be human is granted. And he is given one day to be with Cara. What will they do with their one night together...? Rating may go up. No flames plz though you may hate me 4 doing this


**Hey peoples! So...yeah this is my first fanfic for The Unicorn Chronicles. It's just a crazy idea i got when i was reading the book. i couldn't get it out of my mind so i decided to go ahead and put it up. just to see wut you guys think. no flames please.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream

Lightfoot wandered off alone. Circling and weaving through the trees. He needed to think. How could he have fallen in love with a human? The rival of his species! How? She's just a young human girl. With long, beautiful red hair and big blue eyes that shown with a unique spark that only she could possess. A perfect, creamy complication. A slender body with delicate curves… Every time he looked at her his body was set on fire.

"Ah no!" he thought and shook his head, trying to clear it. Why was he so affected by one little human girl? Why?! How?! A human!

He sighed and lay down in the grass next to a tree. He knew how. He knew why. She was just so wonderful. Amazing. Beautiful. Inside and out, personality and appearance. She was perfect…

He closed his eyes.

But it could never be! Even though he wanted to be with her. Even though he would give anything to be able to hold her. It was impossible. He's a unicorn. She's a human. It could never be…

"Ugh," he thought. "The one time I'm actually in love…"

Even if he could be with her, his family would never approve. Ever. He would be an outcast. A traitor. Would it be worth it?

"Oh I'm so pathetic…" he sighed. "What am I going to do? I can't loose myself. She's just a girl. She's just a girl." But he knew she wasn't. She was something special. Very special.

Closing his eyes again, he drifted off to sleep; without even realizing he'd done it.

* * *

In his sleep he dreamt about Cara.

It was completely dark. He couldn't see anything. Then there was a light. Not very bright but it was there. He looked toward it and saw Cara.

Her hair was in a bun at the back of her head. Her slim body outlined in a revealing black dress. He took in the short skirt. The gentle curve of her hips and

waist. The deep 'v' and low neckline. The off the shoulder straps.

He caught his breath; his heart racing. She was so beautiful. Her pale skin in deep contrast to the black dress she wore. Her lips were a dark, almost blackish-red color. Her eyes…icy blue and probing. She moved toward him; slow and seductive. His heart lept into his throat and he felt a great rush of joy. He tried to meet her eyes. But soon real5zed she was not looking at him. She was looking past him. She looked as if she couldn't even see him. When she was almost to him, he called to her.

"Cara…" he said. His voice sounded odd and different to him. Higher pitched and far away.

"Cara can't you see me?" She didn't look at him. She couldn't hear him. She just stared at whatever was behind him. That was when he turned around. And there, standing a few feet away was a man.

He was about 6' 5". His shirt off. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans. His arms and shoulders hard with well defined muscle (muscular but not too buff). His chest and stomach firm (with a nice six pack to top it all off). His skin was tan and glistened ever so slightly. His blue eyes seemed to have gold behind them, shinning through and making them look warm. He got a small indent on one side of his face when he smiled. Which he was. Grinning at Cara. His hair was black and cropped short. **(This guy actually exists. I didn't just make him up)**

They were just staring at each other. Cara and this…this _man_. Lightfoot began to feel uneasy. Cara took one step. One step away from him and toward that _man_. A slow smile appearing on her face. A smile he could read. The man matched her smile. '_Danger_' was the first word Lightfoot thought of.

"Cara, where are you going?" he asked desperately. No answer.

When she reached the man she put her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist, jerking her up, closer to him. Giggling, she kissed his chest. He tipped her chin up and kissed her. A long, slow kiss. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her again. The kiss was so deep, so thorough, Cara almost bent backward with the intensity of it. He leaned with her. She moaned softly against his mouth. His eyes blazed. His lust for her taking over. His hand moved up her back to where her dress started and began to work at the small buttons. Cara ran her fingers up and down his chest, kissing his neck. Lightfoot watched as the back of her dress was slowly opened; his mouth watering when he saw her slim shoulders, he back, her tiny waist. The man stopped at her hips and slipped his hand in, tracing the curves of her back. She shivered and moaned. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled herself up and draped her arms gracefully around his neck, kissing him again and again. The man turned, carrying her in his arms, and began to walk away.

"No! Cara!" Lightfoot cried and lunged after them. But they disappeared…

"No!" He looked frantically for them but the darkness was so thick. Closing in. just like it was before. He stopped. It was no use. They were gone…

Cursing himself, he dropped his head in defeat.

"I wish I was human." He thought. Then he began to whisper it. And say it. Yell scream.

"I wish I was human! I want to be human! I don't care if my family thinks I joined the ranks of the enemy! I want to be with Cara!"

* * *

He awoke to something pulling at him. And I tight, constricting feeling in his chest. His eyes snapped open. He couldn't figure out what was happening.

While he had been sleeping, the tree he was next to was moving. The roots were coming up, up and wrapping themselves around his body. And pulling him under!

He kick

ed and wiggled, trying desperately to get away from whatever was pulling him down. But he couldn't. Next thing he knew… he was completely under!

* * *

**So? What'd you think? **

**Like it? Don't like it? Suggestions? Please tell me what you think! And if you like it ill continue! If you don't like it well... *sniff sniff* i guess ill have to take it off.**

**- Leah/blacklace-and-roses =]**


End file.
